D'or et de pourpre
by Electre1964
Summary: Dans ce royaume de France ravagé par la guerre et secoué de querelles intestines, John Watson ne vit que pour son art d'enlumineur. Jusqu'à ce qu'une commande soit sur le point de chambouler sa vie et sa vision du monde. OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du Collectif Noname.


Coucou tout le monde ! OK, pour le Secret Santa je suis un tantinet à la bourre, toutes mes excuses ! J'ai mis du temps à trouver l'idée de base, mais à force de me taper la tête contre le mur, j'ai fini par trouver...

Dryptéis, c'est TON Secret-rien-qu'à-toi !

Bonne (j'espère...) lecture à tous !

* * *

Fourbu, John s'assied sur une borne à l'entrée de Paris après avoir en avoir passé l'enceinte, près du palais du Louvre. Presque 9 lieues _(1)_ à pieds depuis son village de Pontoise, ça laisse des marques et ses jambes lui font violemment comprendre qu'il ne pourra en faire beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. Il a marché de nuit, les routes ne sont pas sûres et même ainsi, il s'est caché à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit suspect. Ce n'est pas tant qu'on le détrousse qui le gênait mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu laisser à qui que ce soit son matériel de copiste : encrier, pot en argile, plume d'oie, grattoir. Ce sont là ses seules possessions qui lui permettront peut-être de manger à sa faim tous les jours, ce qui n'a guère été le cas jusqu'à présent.

De toute façon, il est quasiment arrivé, du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Mais il se rend bien vite compte qu'il est entré dans Paris par la mauvaise porte et il perd un temps fou à essayer de se repérer. Heureusement ce mois d'avril 1365 est clément et John loue le ciel de n'avoir pas à subir pluies antédiluviennes ou chaleur trop prononcée. Autant que faire se peut, il aimerait se présenter à son ami dans un état relativement correct ou, à tout le moins, pas trop poussiéreux ou taché.

Il trouve enfin l'adresse et toque à la porte d'une petite échoppe, près l'église Saint-Jacques de la Boucherie. Le temps qu'il s'époussette, la porte s'ouvre et une exclamation fuse :

\- Enfin te voilà ! Rentre donc, tu dois être épuisé !

Une main le happe et voilà John tiré à l'intérieur de la boutique. Il y règne un calme à peine troublé par le bruit de la rue et les cris des marchands. La lumière, filtrée par les parchemins huilés des fenêtres, y est chiche mais douce. John se laisse lourdement tomber sur un petit banc-coffre puis dépose précautionneusement sa besace à terre.

\- Alors, le voyage ?

\- Rude et surtout nocturne si tu veux savoir !

\- Je veux bien te croire…. Entre les grandes compagnies _(2)_ qui rançonnent, pillent, tuent et ces maudits anglais qui font de même... Heureusement que nous les avons platement battus à Cocherel _(3)_ , notre bon roi _(4)_ a pu ainsi se faire sacrer à Reims. Mais je doute de voir le jour où nous serons définitivement débarrassés de ces godons _(5)_ !

John se contente de regarder son ami, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier comprend enfin.

\- Mordiable _(6)_ ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire non ?

\- Bast, ne te mets pas martel en tête ! Du peu que je me souvienne, mon père a beaucoup aimé ma mère, tout anglais qu'il fût !

\- Je sais bien mais nous sommes à Paris et je te conseille de changer ton prénom si je ne veux avoir un jour à récupérer ton corps découpé en tout petits morceaux et dispersé dans toute la ville !

\- J'y ai pensé sur le chemin : Johann pour John, ça ira non ? Johann de Watt….

\- Parfait ! Bon, on babillera plus tard tu dois mourir de faim, viens dans l'arrière-boutique j'ai prévu un repas pour toi !

Réjoui, John s'attable devant une miche de pain, du fromage, du jambon, un vin clairet et dévore à pleines dents. Le silence règne de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que, repu, il se laisse aller en arrière sur son siège.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé, merci ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ?

\- Tu as la main la plus sûre que je connaisse, après la mienne bien entendu. Mon commerce marche bien malgré ces temps troublés et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

\- Tu n'as trouvé personne ici ?

\- De confiance, non. Et quand bien même personne ne dessine comme toi. J'ai reçu il y a peu la commande d'un Livre d'Heures _(7)_ , je veux que tu l'illustres.

\- De bout en bout ?

\- Si tu le peux, oui. Le commanditaire n'est pas trop pressé et j'ai une masse de documents à copier.

\- Qui est ce commanditaire ?

\- Le Duc de Bourbon.

\- Hein ?

John fait un bond sur sa chaise, son ami éclate de rire.

\- Tout comme je te le dis ! Louis II de Bourbon, comte de Clermont, comte de Forez, seigneur de Mercœur, baron de Roannais, sire de Beaujeu et prince des Dombes en personne !

\- Bigre !

\- Et oui ! Tu as devant toi le très honorable Nicolas Flamel _(8)_ , copiste et écrivain public ô combien respectable et réputé, d'où cette commande!

\- Je tâcherai de te faire le plus beau Livre d'Heures qu'on ait vu à ce jour !

\- Je sais bien, j'ai toute confiance. Mais avant, va te reposer. Demain on se lève à primes _(9)_ , on va à la messe et comme ça on peut travailler tôt. Il faut profiter de la lumière et tu pourras plus sûrement préparer tes couleurs.

La petite grimace de John n'a pas échappé à Nicolas.

\- Si tu veux travailler tranquille, tu dois aller à la messe.

\- Ma foi n'est pas bien grande, tu le sais.

\- Pas bien grande ? Mais tu n'en as aucune, mécréant ! Mais j'en ai pour deux moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je prierai pour toi à la masse pendant que tu feras semblant…

* * *

Il a fallu peu de temps à John pour prendre ses marques, s'adapter à Paris et installer une routine qui lui plaît. Il est réveillé le matin par Nicolas qui tambourine à la porte en le traitant de feignant qui s'acagnarde _(10)_ dans son lit. John dort en effet dans l'arrière-salle de la boutique et Nicolas dans une chambrette à quelques pas de là. Eu égard au passé mouvementé de son ami (son épaule blessée en fait foi), Nicolas a plus confiance dans les capacités dissuasives de John que dans les siennes propres, aussi lui a-t-il laissé la place avec soulagement.

Après la messe, retour à la boutique et repas substantiel car John et Nicolas savent qu'ils ne mangeront pas jusqu'à ce que la lumière devienne insuffisante. Ils travailleront donc d'arrache-pied une bonne partie de la journée. Les Vêpres sonnent la fin de l'activité et après la messe, retour à la boutique pour manger. Les soirées se passent souvent élaborer des couleurs dans le plus grand secret. Nicolas a expliqué à John que les couleurs animales et végétales étaient certes variées mais bien moins intenses que les pigments chimiques. Dans un âtre de cheminé, il avait aménagé lui-même toute la petite installation dont il avait besoin.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de finir sur un bûcher, les gens sont superstitieux et dénoncent vite par les temps qui courent…

La création de ces pigments artificiels intéressait John au plus haut point, lui qui ne connaissait que les couleurs naturelles. Il avait donc appris à produire du blanc de plomb en exposant une plaque de plomb aux vapeurs de vinaigre, avait chauffé jusqu'à fusion antimoine, potassium, plomb et sel, pour obtenir un magnifique jaunes de Naples, mais tirait son bleu indigo de la plante, son rouge de la garance, son violet des iris, son «vert de vessie» des baies de nerprun… Il avait réussi à se constituer une palette étendue et variée mais Nicolas et lui rêvaient tout haut d'avoir un jour un pourpre tiré du murex tout en sachant que vu le prix, c'était hors de leur portée.

Le Livre d'Heures avançait lentement mais sûrement. Le commanditaire avait choisi un format traditionnel, Heures de la Vierge, Psaumes Pénitentiels et Office des Morts mais avait demandé qu'on y adjoigne un calendrier et John en avait sauté de joie : il pouvait ainsi s'exprimer un peu plus librement et nourrissait ses dessins de sa jeunesse aventureuse et campagnarde. Sous le signe zodiacal dévolu à chaque mois, John avait décidé d'inclure des scènes de vie. Il venait juste de terminer Janvier et avait opté pour un banquet des étrennes à la cour de son commanditaire : amoncellement de mets sur des tables recouvertes de riches draps blancs, vassaux luxueusement vêtus de houppelandes et pourpoints brodés doublés de fourrure et présentant à leur suzerain leurs étrennes, des lévriers à l'avant-plan, en arrière-plan des cavaliers en armure, oriflammes au vent. Au premier plan, Louis II de Bourbon, en pourpoint de samit _(11)_ vermeil, recevait les cadeaux de ses vassaux _(12)_. Le dessin grouillait de détails aussi précis que minutieux, ici un plat d'argent, là un rôt à demi-mangé, là encore un petit chat jouant avec les chausses d'un seigneur.

\- John, c'est une merveille ! Je te jure qu'en regardant ton dessin, je crois entendre le bruit des conversations et le fumet des plats ! Tu as vraiment de l'or dans les mains !

Admiratif, Nicolas admirait le dessin terminé, s'extasiait sur le velouté des rouges, la matité des verts et la vibrance des bleus. John se leva, s'étira et bailla bruyamment.

\- Enfin terminé ! Je suis rompu, j'ai mal partout ! Que dirais-tu d'un petit tour dehors histoire de respirer de l'air frais ? Enfin quand je dis «air frais», nous sommes à Paris, hein…

Nicolas allait répondre lorsqu'un coup sec et impérieux retentit à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pendant que John rangeait ses couleurs et nettoyait son matériel. Soudain, une longue silhouette toute vêtue de noir se matérialisa à ses côtés et se pencha sans vergogne sur son dessin.

\- Ne vous gênez surtout pas ! Reculez, voulez-vous, tout n'est pas très sec et je n'ai pas envie que vous gâchiez mon travail !

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un petit geste dédaigneux de la main et l'homme ne bougea pas, ne tourna même pas la tête.

\- Vous êtes sourd peut-être ? Ou faut-il que je vous aide à reculer ?

L'homme daigna enfin se tourner vers John qui fut frappé par ses yeux d'un bleu transparent. Derrière l'importun, Nicolas faisait de grands gestes à John qui, remis de son bref étonnement, repoussa l'homme sans ménagement et s'interposa entre lui et son dessin. Nicolas fit mine de se pendre.

\- Votre travail n'est pas si mauvais.

\- Il est excellent, je le sais. Maintenant, partez, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ceci n'est pas pour vous.

\- Non, il est pour l'homme dont je suis le secrétaire particulier.

John eut un petit silence tandis que, toujours derrière le visiteur, Nicolas affichait la mine d'un condamné au supplice de la roue. L'homme en noir sourit lentement ou du moins ses lèvres s'incurvèrent dans une imitation de sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. John se frotta rapidement le nez, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vous dois des excuses, je pense.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Monseigneur de Bourbon m'a dépêché céans pour que je vérifie l'avancée de son Livre d'Heures.

\- Qu'allez-vous lui dire ?

\- Que son argent a bien été placé.

Le soupir que Nicolas lâcha aurait pu faire tourner tous les moulins de Pontoise. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme tourna les talons et disparut. A peine était-il sorti que Nicolas entama une danse de la joie échevelée sous les yeux médusés de John.

\- Nicolas, j'appelle un mire _(13)_ ?

\- Que nenni ! John j'ai bien cru que la commande m'allait être retirée !

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis très bon, tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Sherlock !

\- Sher-quoi ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

\- Aucune idée et peu importe. Cet homme a de la chance d'être le protégé de Monseigneur sinon il y a longtemps qu'il aurait fini sur le bûcher après être passé dans les douces mains du tourmenteur-juré ! Il ne croit ni à Dieu ni à Diable, pratique des expériences pour le moins étranges et il se dit même qu'il a déterré quelques cadavres histoire de voir comment l'homme est constitué. Son frère est l'intendant de Monseigneur et je t'assure que ces deux-là sont encore plus craints que la dernière épidémie de peste _(14)_. Ceci étant, les finances et la bonne tenue du domaine de Monseigneur font à présent bien des envieux. Quant à sa bibliothèque, amendée par ce jeune Sherlock, elle laisse celle de notre Roi bien derrière elle. Il paraît que certains de ces ouvrages voueraient leur détenteur à la damnation éternelle…

\- Et bien, il ne manque plus que le sabbat !

Nicolas se signa précipitamment, John sourit, Nicolas haussa les épaules et tous deux sortirent manger dans une gargote.

* * *

(1) Une lieue = 4,82kms, soit ici environ 43kms

(2) Groupes de mercenaires vivant sur le dos de la population à grands renforts de vols, pillages, viols et meurtres

(3) Bataille de Cocherel : bataille entre Charles V, roi de France, et Charles II de Navarre, allié aux anglais. Charles V, victorieux, sera sacré roi de France à Reims le 19 Mai 1364

(4) Charles V, né en 1338, roi de France de 1394 à 1380

(5) Godon : terme injurieux désignant les anglais

(6) Mordiable : Juron

(7) Livre d'Heures : livre liturgique richement orné (cf. Les Très Riches Heures du Duc de Berry)

(8) Nicolas Flamel (1330/1340 – 1418) : célèbre bourgeois parisien du XIVème siècle, connu pour ses actes de bienfaisance et sa grande fortune qui fit dire à certains qu'il avait trouvé le secret de la pierre philosophale (transmutation du plomb en or). Sa fortune était plus dûe à un riche mariage et de très bons placements financiers, il n'empêche qu'il fut considéré comme un alchimiste, ce qu'il n'était pas.

(9) Prime : heure médiévale. Laudes = 3h00 du matin, Prime = 6h00, Tierce = 9h00, Sixte = 12h00, None = 15h00, Vêpres = 18h00, Complies = 21h00, Mâtines = 24h00

(10) S'acagnarder : paresser

(11) Samit : sorte de satin

(12) Description très librement inspiré des «Très Riches Heures du Duc de Berry - Janvier»

(13) Médecin

(14) L'épidémie de peste noire de 1348 fit 25 millions de morts en Europe (entre 30 et 50% de la population)


End file.
